Sex und Gewalt
Sex und Gewalt ist die vierzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean fahren in eine kleine Stadt in Iowa, wo drei Ehemänner ihre Frauen totgeschlagen haben. Die beiden Brüder finden heraus, dass eine Sirene an den Morden schuld ist. Dieses Wesen kann verschiedene Formen annehmen und sucht verzweifelt nach Liebe. Es kann Menschen dazu zwingen, dass sie sich als Zeichen ihrer Hingabe selbst zerstören. Auch die beiden geraten in ihren Bann und werden gegeneinander aufgehetzt. Handlung Adam Benson kommt zu später Stunde erschöpft von der Arbeit nach Hause. Als seine Frau Vicki ihn darauf anspricht, reagiert er aggressiv, entschuldigt sich dann aber. Doch als sie ihm erzählt, sie hätte eine Einladung zu einer Geburstagsparty angenommen, ohne ihn zu fragen, verliert er die Kontrolle und tötet sie. Als Dean in einem Motel aufwacht, hört er, wie Sam im Bad mit jemandem telefoniert und über Anzeichen von dämonischer Aktivität redet. Als er auflegt, tut Dean so, als würde er immer noch schlafen und wird von Sam geweckt. Dieser meint, er habe mit Bobby telefoniert und berichtet von drei Männern in Bedford, die scheinbar ohne Grund ihre Frauen ermordet haben. Bedford, Iowa: Sam und Dean geben sich als Pflichtverteidiger aus und befragen Adam Benson nach seinen Motiven. Er meint, er wäre schuldig, aber er hätte seine Frau geliebt. Nach einigem Zögern gesteht er allerdings, dass er sich vor Kurzem auch in eine Stripperin namens Jasmin verliebt hatte. Benson schildert, dass sie perfekt gewesen sei und ihn gebeten habe, seine Frau zu töten, damit sie für immer zusammen sein könnten. Sam geht daraufhin als FBI-Agent zu Dr. Cara Roberts, die die Autopsie an allen drei ermordeten Frauen durchgeführt hat. Diese meint, sie hätte nichts Ungewöhnliches im Blut der Opfer gefunden, dafür aber einen erhöhten Oxytocinspiegel, eine Art "Liebeshormon", im Blut der Ehemänner. Dean unterbricht den aufkommenden Flirt der beiden. Später stellt sich ebenfalls heraus, dass auch die anderen Männer von Stripperinnen beeinflusst wurden und dass diese alle in dem gleichen Club gearbeitet haben. Sam spricht mit Bobby und es wird klar, dass es die Brüder hier mit einer Sirene zu tun haben. Einem Geschöpf, bekannt aus der griechischen Mythologie, die Männer anlockt und verführt, indem sie ihnen zeigt, was sie sich in ihrem Innersten wünschen. Sie wissen aber weder, wie das Wesen aussieht, noch wie sie es töten können. Zur gleichen Zeit verlässt ein junger Mann mit einer Angestellten des Clubs das Lokal und bringt sie zu sich nach Hause. Dort vergewissert er sich, dass mit seiner pflegebedürftigen Mutter alles in Ordnung ist, was das Mädchen bewundert. Sie verführt ihn und sie schlafen miteinander. Währenddessen schaut das Mädchen in den Spiegel über dem Bett und man sieht ihre wahre Gestalt. Sie ist die Sirene. Kurz darauf sagt sie zu dem jungen Mann, dass sie ihn liebt und dass sie für immer bei ihm sein kann, wenn er sich nicht um seine Mutter kümmern müsste. Sie überredet ihn, sie umzubringen, doch verschwindet schnell aus dem Haus, als er das Zimmer verlassen hat. Am nächsten Tag kontaktiert Bobby Sam, da er herausgefunden hat, wie man die Sirene töten kann. Eine Legende sagt, dass man dazu einen bronzenen Dolch mit dem Blut des Mannes bräuchte, der unter dem Zauber des Wesens steht. Offenbar enthält dieses ihr eigenes Gift, was sie ums Leben bringen würde. Sam hat eine Idee, wie sie an solches Blut kommen und fährt mit Dean zu Dr. Roberts, da sie noch im Besitz der Blutproben der Ehemänner ist. Dort angekommen treffen sie allerdings auf einen weiteren FBI-Agenten, Nick Monroe, der die Fälle untersuchen soll. Sie geben ihm eine Nummer, damit dieser Agent die Angelegenheit mit ihrem Vorgesetzten klären kann. Er landet bei Bobby, der sich als Vertreter des Direktors ausgibt und ihn zurechtweist. Monroe gibt klein bei, will aber trotzdem an dem Fall mitarbeiten. Also soll Dean ihn aus der Ermittlung halten, während Sam die Blutproben besorgt. Im Büro von Dr. Roberts sind die Proben allerdings verschwunden und auch auf den Videobändern finden die beiden keine Spur von dem Dieb. Allerdings lädt sie Sam zu einem Drink ein und sie unterhalten sich. Schließlich schlafen sie sogar miteinander. Zur gleichen Zeit sitzen Dean und Monroe in dem Stripclub und finden heraus, dass sie die selbe Musik mögen. Monroe zeigt Dean schließlich Blütenblätter einer Hyazinthe, die angeblich an allen Tatorten gefunden wurde. Dean erinnert sich, eine solche Blume in Dr. Roberts Büro gesehen zu haben und versucht sofort, seinen Bruder zu erreichen, doch er geht nicht an sein Handy. Später ruft dieser Dean zurück, als er sieht, dass er nicht im Motel ist. Dieser schildert ihm seine Vermutung, Cara Roberts sei die Sirene, was Sam aber nicht so recht glauben mag. Dean findet somit heraus, dass die beiden Sex hatten und denkt nun, dass Sam das Gift in sich hat. Deshalb will er die Sache allein klären. Dean versucht Bobby zu erreichen, kann ihm aber nur eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlassen. Er trifft sich mit Monroe am Stripclub, um Cara zu beschatten und ihr zu folgen, wenn sie mit einem Mann herauskommt. Dean nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann und bietet Monroe auch etwas an. Er erklärt ihm seine Theorie, dass alle Mörder vergiftet worden seien und nimmt den Flachmann wieder zurück, um noch einen Schluck zu nehmen. Monroe spekuliert, dass dieses Gift auch durch Speichel übertragbar sein kann und meint, Dean hätte besser die Flaschenöffnung abwischen sollen, bevor er daraus trank. Da erkennt er, dass nicht Dr. Roberts die Sirene ist, sondern Nick Monroe. Dieser redet ihm ein, dass er sein kleiner Bruder sein sollte und nicht Sam, was Dean gefällt. Als Sam in das Motelzimmer zurückkehrt, wartet dort schon Monroe auf ihn. Sam fragt ihn, was er hier tue, als Dean hinter der Tür hervortritt und ihm ein Messer an die Kehle hält. Monroe erklärt, dass er davon lebt, dass Menschen sich immer wieder in ihn verlieben und für ihn töten. Dean habe er nur den Bruder gegeben, den er sich gewünscht hat. Dann bespuckt er Sam mit dem Gift und lässt beide Brüder gegeneinander kämpfen. Wer überlebt, darf für immer bei ihm bleiben. Tatsächlich fangen die beiden an, sich zu schlagen und miteinander abzurechnen. Dean wirft Sam vor, er habe sich verändert. Vor allem störe ihn aber, dass er Dinge vor Dean verheimlicht, wie die Anrufe mit Ruby. Sam hält dagegen, dass er das tat, weil er Lilith jagen will und Dean dafür nicht stark genug sei. Die Brüder bekämpfen sich weiter und Dean ist kurz davor, Sam zu töten, als Bobby auftaucht und ihn aufhält. Er stößt Dean einen Dolch in die Schulter und mit dem infizierten Blut daran ersticht er die Sirene. Der Bann ist gebrochen, doch die Brüder sind geschockt von dem, was sie getan haben. Später machen sich die drei auf den Weg aus der Stadt und wechseln noch ein paar Worte, bevor sie sich verabschieden. Bobby sagt noch zu ihnen, sie sollen sich keine Gedanken über den Vorfall machen, Sirenen seien eben nun mal scheußliche Kreaturen. Doch trotzdem gehen die Brüder betont vorsichtig miteinander um und obwohl sie ausmachen, die Sache zu vergessen, merkt man, dass ganz und gar nicht alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen ist. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bobby Singer *Ruby *Dr. Cara Roberts *Nick Munroe Vorkommende Wesen *Sirenen Musik *'Thunder Kiss '65' von White Zombie *'Steal the World' von Brian Tichy *'Come on Shake' von Classic Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Sex and Violence (Sex und Gewalt) *'Spanisch:' Sexo y Violencia (Sex und Gewalt) *'Französisch:' Le Venin de la sirène (Das Gift der Sirene) *'Italienisch:' Il canto della sirena (Der Sirenengesang) *'Portugiesisch:' Sexo e Violência (Sex und Gewalt) *'Polnisch:' Seks i przemoc (Sex und Gewalt) *'Tschechisch:' Volání sirén (Anruf Sirene) *'Ungarisch:' Halálosan szeretlek (Tödliche Liebe) *'Finnisch:' Seksiä ja väkivaltaa (Sex und Gewalt) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04